In a traditional synthetic turf installation, a base of stone, concrete or other material is laid over the area on which the turf is being installed. Rolls of synthetic turf are then spread out over the base layer, seamed together, and suitably anchored along the perimeter of the installation area. This results in one continuous, carpet-like layer of turf covering the entire area. However, such a turf installation can be time consuming and labor intensive, and difficult to seam, anchor or otherwise install within the parameters of a specified location. Further, the uniform rolls of turf can be inflexible in design or impractical for a particular use in a particular location, and must usually be professionally installed.
In the case of an indoor installation, for example, a base is typically constructed using plastic drainage tiles, similar to a landscape drainage tile having a plurality of triangular or other shaped openings, arranged to cover the entire area of installation. Once this base is constructed, installation of the turf proceeds as described above, with rolls of turf spread out over the base layer, seamed together, and suitably anchored along the perimeter of the installation area. This again results in one continuous, carpet-like layer of turf covering the entire area. Again, such a turf installation can be time consuming and labor intensive, and difficult to seam, anchor or otherwise install within the parameters of a specified location.
Once installed, the turf may be cleaned to a certain extent by rinsing with water from a hose, or lightly scrubbing with a brush and cleaning solution. However, it is not possible with such installations to clean under the carpet of synthetic turf or under the tile base, or to make repairs to or access the surface below the turf or tile base. Further, should certain areas of the carpet of turf become worn, faded, torn or otherwise damaged, the entire carpet of turf, or large sections thereof, would typically have to be replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need in the synthetic turf industry for a turf system and method of installation which is flexible in design for any location having any sized or shaped area, which is quick and easy to install in any desired configuration, and which allows for cleaning, repairs or access under the surface of the turf or turf base. The exemplary teachings herein fulfill such needs, and provide numerous other benefits and advantages in the industry. It is desired that the methods and systems for providing the above benefits be applicable to any instances or applications wherein synthetic turf or other types of porous floor coverings such as indoor/outdoor carpeting are to be installed over a surface area of any shape or size.